Saviour
by Letliveagain
Summary: A girl named Lyla with self harming issues and a bad past, finds her way into Alecs life when he 'kidnaps' her and shows her a whole new life filled with the volturi and strange vampires, please read to find out more :
1. Chapter 1

I have always been solitary, no need for anyone except my sister Jane and I, until it is, the day we visited Forks because of Edward and Bella's half breed offspring had been noticed and we were sent to kill it and its family. Jane had been entirely angry at the whole idea of letting them live, that I for once disagreed and left to go hunt in the night, waiting in an alleyway for some stupid mortal to walk by unsuspectingly I wasn't even thirsty at the time, but anger was coursing through me at my very own sister. I could hear people laughing drunkenly a few blocks away, perfect, at least 5 of them to quench my thirst, my eyes started to haze over knowing they were going black I hissed, there blood was full of alcohol but I didn't care just as long as I could get some human to sink my teeth into, they were only a corner away now and I could hear their pulses quickening with each step I licked my lips. I was about to lunge forward, when I heard a soft whimper and cry, it was the sound of an angel crying, to me at least none of the humans heard it,for it was 5 blocks away in an upstairs room in a house, the sound was like bells ringing an alarm for me to go see who owned it and so I did.

Without any real meaning to, I left the drunken people without drinking them to go see who owned this sound, I came across a tree next to the house he sound was louder now and the voice whispered over and over again ''help me! Help me!'', I climbed the tree which hung over like an omen, I stood in the branch right beside the window, it was dark now she wouldn't be able to see me if she wanted to. The voices owner was a girl, no more then 15 years old, she held a razor blade in her hand, I could here screams from I presume her drugged parents downstairs, tears fell as she pierced her skin with this razor, I remembered wincing I had heard of some people doing this now a days who were facing with depression and such I really hadn't hads an opinion of it and really could not care less. But this girl…she cried so horribly it made my insides crush, as she slit her skin.

I needed to save her and I would, I promised myself that, it had been 3 months, I witnessed her do this every night, I could tell she was going to end her life soon,I had to save her…I just had to. The night, when her father and mother were still not home, I took her away, I used my power on her and got her out of that hell she was used to, her arm trickled with blood and almost every urge I had was telling me to drink her until she was dry my throat hurt, but I couldn't kill her…I just couldn't. I had witnessed her write a suicide letter, for god sakes, so I sat her down under a tree in a forest in volterra and I went to hunt….

Lylas p.o.v

I awoke, from what felt like a dream, my hope of me cutting too deep this time vanished,I was not dead no, just sleeping I sighed as I got up ready to leave for school which I prefer to call hell, they didn't know my secret, they didn't know anything yet they judged me. I was unfamiliar with my surroundings though, my wrists hurt like I knew they would, like someone had bruised them I looked down to see them actually covered with bruises, I frowned, I hadn't hit myself, either had my parents that I know of anyway. They were in the shape of fingertips, strange, so was the fact I was in a freaking forest, I got up quickly surveying the area, I was under a large tree, sun pierced through the tree tops and I winced, how had I gotten here? I hadn't fallen over, my school bag wasn't here , so how in the hell had I got here? I heard a soft chuckle, my heart leapt and I spun around to face a monster. I stepped back, his eyes were red, brighter than blood, almost the same colour, his skin was pale white like someone had removed all the colour from it, his lips were full and naturally red and his hair was black and flipped over one eye, one red eye. Most girls would giggle in delight at the creature in front of me, yes he was beautiful but he was also dangerous, I had enough common sense to notice that and red eyes spoke for themselves, he had a small smirk on his lips as if he had an inside joke with me, I stepped back once more and as if it was his instinct he stepped closer just one step, I gulped.

''vampire'' I choked out, this was getting exciting, which was wrong of me to think, ''human,15, aqua eyes, black hair. Oh hmm we weren't playing the obvious game, were we''? he asked sarcastically, I roll my eyes, somewhat normally as if his actually alive and real, he took another step and I hissed out in anger, he did as well but more inhumanly like an animal actually. He rolled his burgundy eyes and sighed looking at me, I stared back calculating how many seconds it would take him to kill me probably less than 10. ''im not going to harm you, or kill you, I think you've done enough of that to yourself'' he muttered, I looked up sharply unconsciously putting my bracelets back around my wrists properly ''I don't know what you're talking about'' I murmured, he muttered something I couldn't hear and then sighed for the hundredth time, my mind travelled away from this place for a second to my real life where all my worries were, my mother and father drug addicts, the people at school, I actually preferred being in a forest with a monster then reality.

I looked back at the creature, he was staring at me as if he was expecting an answer ''huh''? I asked, he growled as if my answer was wrong because I hadn't heard him ''whats your name I asked, mines Alec Volturi'' He asked, Alec, unusual name I suppose, volturi sounded Italian or Spanish, I shrugged, ''why would a monster like you want to know a stupid pathetic humans name''? I asked, he shrugged back he ran his tongue along his white teeth like he was examining me, his gaze held onto my arm and he wouldn't stop looking, at the bruises I supposed he had formed ''did I do that'' he asked, I was getting very annoyed, ''no duh, jesus for a vampire you really are quite dumb alec'' I said, laughing at my own stupid joke, he only looked in my eyes and licked his lips with bright eyes lurching toward me I could tell he was joking for he was smirking, ''nice try Alec, vampires are only thirsty when their eyes are black and I know this because I notice things easily, especially with the Cullen's , but I suppose they don't drink humans or everyone in my school would be dead including me, so maybe you should haul your ass to my school and attend hmm''? I said, with a strange kind of hope he actually would, I had let out too much of myself to this vampire, my phone started to ring the ringtone startling me out of my rant

We all have our horrors and our demons to fight

But how can I win when I am paralysed?

They crawl up on my bed

Wrap their fingers round my throat

Is this what I get for the choices that I've made?

I finally answered the call, it was HIM. ''im watching you and your….friend.

The line went dead, I turned to Alec who looked at the phone in confusion, I licked my lips ''maybe you should take me to where ever you're going to''

…

SO I hoped you liked, review if you want to read more : ).


	2. Chapter 2

He spun around and we were walking for what seemed like forever, he kept telling me it would just be easier if I climbed on his back and he could run to the place in a few seconds but I refused, last time I did that I was thrown onto sharp rocks on the ground. I didn't tell him that though just refused. He sighed and moaned getting annoyed with me, he was like a kid and it was getting on my nerves, ''go drink someone'' I muttered, he snarled, I smirked secretly, we were finally out of the god damned forest, the sun was setting it looked nice and peaceful Alec's face glimmered slightly as he looked up to the sky, I laughed so hard I had to kneel down for a while he put his sunglasses on and started walking away.

Why was I trusting him, someone I've only just met a vampire no less, I don't even know where his taking me, I stopped, getting up and looking at the back of his head, I chewed on my bottom lips as I wondered if I should just call my parents, my god awful parents. He spun around, giving me a confused look ''are you joining me or should I just drink you now' 'he asked with a wide smirk on his lips, I pondered what it would be like to actually be bitten by a vampire and killed by one, it did seem exciting I had to admit, he must've seen me contemplating and grabbed my hand yanking me in front of him, I winced at the pressure on my sores. Alec took his glasses off, his eyes were still the same red they were earlier, though they had a sour glint in them, ''its me or your drugged parents and cruel hormonal teenagers, pick one.'' He murmured, I yanked my hand free, sighing I walked ahead of him I heard a soft chuckle, I turned around to face him ''oh bite me'' I said, rolling my eyes.

I started to listen to some of my music, I was still glad my phone had been with me when he took me

So one day he found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve to make sure

That brick by boring brick the worlds gonna tear you down

It was then I glanced at Alec for the hundredth time, he was emotionless as we turned a corner with humans on the other side, what if it all was a trick and no I do not consider him ''my prince'' just…the lyrics kind of fit my situation. I shuddered and listened to something else

Now your dead

No one ever had much nice to say

]I think they never liked you anyway

Your dead

My music was not helping. I sighed turning it off, as soon as I put it in my pocket I felt a cold gust of wind around me and suddenly I was holding onto alec's neck for dear life, I was on his back and he was running so quickly I couldn't see anything except colours blurring together. He finally stopped after about 20 seconds, shrugging me off ''not gonna lie, that was pretty fun'' I admitted mostly to myself, forgetting alec was even there, ''you are a strange human'' He said, taking off his glasses, I rolled my eyes, just as a voice came from inside what I presume was a castle in front of me ''ALEC''! the voice was high pitched, definitely a girls, I stepped back a little just as alec dragged me into the huge castle. It was beautiful, made of stones and brick, it looked old but still good and standing, I heard clicking sounds and other footsteps.

I looked up to see a girl version of Alec, all I could think of were that they were twins. She was much shorter then alec though, with blonde hair pulled into a bun twisted around, her eyes were a brighter red and her full red lips were pulled into a scowl, she was beautiful but something was off about the way she stared at me and alec. ''sister, i-'' he stopped as the girl cut him off, ''alec why did you bring a human here! Unless you plan on her being your lunch I suggest you kill her now or I will'' The girl said, she seemed like she had more authority over Alec then he did himself. ''Jane, this is…'' Alec stopped, raising an eyebrow to me, I folded my shoulders and smirked, ''never mind, this is the human I have been watching since we visited the Cullen's, I am hoping she will have a gift'' Alec told his sister, I frowned, if I didn't have a gift, they were going to kill me? This day keeps getting better and better I thought. ''Oh lets test if she could be a shield then shall we'''? Jane asked, her eyes looked into mine, intently, I could feel a pain go through my body but I stood still, gritted y teeth through it, I wasn't going to show that I was weak. Suddenly Alec's back was in my face, I groaned ''alec please remove your body from my eyes. That's the last thing I want to see right now'' I said, I heard Jane giggle a creepy laugh, Alec growled softly, ''well, she's not a shield, though I was making the frequency pretty hard and she's only a human and she could withhold my pain without falling down, which Felix can't even do, hmm follow me child'' she said, just as alec moved with a sigh, we walked down halls, until we came to what looked to be some sort of drop off, I caught myself before I fell down the giant hole, Alec jumped down without hesitation and put out his arms as if he was going to catch me, yeah right, I am not doing that I thought to myself. My heart stuttered as Jane shoved me and I fell down I screamed closing my eyes, I fell into Alecs arms and I shrieked as his arms collided with my back, I was having a lot of bruises today.

Finally, we came to our destination; I stayed behind Alec and Jane as they opened up two double doors that looked French or Italian, I heard a mans shrilling laughter as they entered, ''ah alec you've brought a friend, hmm''? The man said, I walked in with them, staying in the middle, I looked around, I was in some sort of ball room, the floor was black and white tiled, and the ceiling went on forever and the top was glass. On the sides of the ancient room were people, Jane, Alec, a girl with brown hair were on the right side, all of them had black cloaks, on the left was 3 other people, one was an aristocratic male vampire about 20 with blonde tousled hair and very good bone structure, another one was a big burly one with slicked back black hair that reminded me of Emmett Cullen and the other one was another male with blonde hair all with grey cloaks. In the corners of the room stood, unimportant seeming people yet important at the same time, like body guards, they all had black clothes on and black hair and they were all vampires from the looks of it. In the middle of the room was three thrones, only one was occupied by the same man I assumed had asked Alec the question, he had old milky red eyes, pale skin and long black hair tied in a low ponytail, he also seemed like the most important in here like a king.

''Yes master aro, this girl is a human I have been watching since we went to see the cullens last, she has a bad life and she may be of use to you, she has just been under janes power and was still standing and not screaming while she was under it'' Alec explained, he looked at me expectantly I dipped my head to the side, what did he want? This Aro person smiled warmly at me, beckoning me to come forward he held out his hand, I raised an eyebrow but walked forward, placing my hand in his, and suddenly all of my past and thoughts ran through me like I was witnessing it first hand, this must be his gift. He released my hand and I stepped back off the steps, ''dear, im so very sorry for what has happened, now as a personal favour to Alec, you will be kept in the guards protection until Eleazer will be able to visit and tell us if you have a gift or not, young one that is if you wish to do so, or unfortunately I will have to kill you'' Aro said with his high pitched voice clasping his hands together, I thought about it, I decided it would be fun besides if I have nothing to live for, even my life, what could go wrong? ''I accept, thanks'' I gushed out, some of the body guard type people hissed and I shrunk inwardly, ''calm'' aro spoke and just like that they all stopped. ''Alec since you brought her here, you are her personal guard along with Demetri'' Aro said, Alec was at my side as well as the one with the blonde tousled hair and handsome face, ''yes master'' they said in unison like soldiers, I hoped that didn't happen to me be a robot like them. ''Very well, take her to the guest room next to Demetri's'' He said and soon I was being guided out of the room with Demetris hand on my back.

As soon as we were out of there Demetri spoke, his voice was nice I had to admit, charming, ''hmm how old are you dear'' Demetri asked with a warm smile, I grinned back ''fifteen, how old were you when you were you when you were turned'''? I asked back, he chuckled, ''only 19, you seem to know a lot about us'' he said as we walked, alec remained silent, I wonder why that was, ''well I used to know a vampire before…something happened, anyway is this my room''? I asked changing the subject, the room was beautiful, the blankets were red silk and so were the curtains, there was a large television and the bed was huge, complete with a bathroom. I walked in, ''yes I hope you like it, if there's anything you need just call my name im right next door'' Demetri said with a smile as he walked out, I turned to Alec who had been standing there silently ''there are towels and…bandages in the drawer in the bathroom, if you need any'' he said, glancing down at my arms, then left turning away. I went to the bed and tried to sleep straight away.

Alec p.o.v)

I ran after Demetri, calling his name he spun around surprised ''you and felix and Santiago are good with technology aren't you? I need you to trace the last call she got, I think it was the vampire that she said she knew, he didn't seem too happy on the phone and he said he was watching us'' I said, I don't even know why I cared, I gave Demetri the phone and he said he would try. That girl was something strange, I needed to learn her name, I probably shouldn't have trusted that Demetri wouldn't flirt with her, but why was I so angry at him for it?

...

Thanks for the faves and reviews I appreciate it, let me know if you liked this or not :).


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, you need to know these things before you read on or you'll be lost on her thoughts.

Social Anxiety Disorder: A Disorder in which the person thinks that everyone is having negative thoughts towards her, being afraid to be humiliated in public all the time, dreads events weeks or days away, being more than just shy but scared of what people are saying about her, sweating or having a panic attack in public, etc, it almost makes it impossible to cope with if it interrupts everyday life.

Depression: Where oneself has little happiness or none at all, does not enjoy things she used to, feels sad ALL the time, etc. may or can be suicidal.

Self harming\mutilation: The act of which the person harms themselves to get away from the real pain they are facing in their lives, so they take harm upon oneself for a matter of reasons.

…

My dreams, were the same nightmares as every other night before, I awoke in fright my heart racing just like every morning. I sighed, finally remembering what had happened the past few days, it felt strange in this room, not quite right. I glanced at the bathroom, looking down at my arms… They still hurt. I sighed, getting up, no one had come to awake me, it was surely late in the afternoon for there was piercing sun coming from a slit in the curtain. My mind started to race, what if someone had come in and seen me, my eyes would like disgusting and bloodshot, they'd think I was a freak. What if when I get out of here, they are all there with their red eyes looking at me, thinking how could I possibly be considered normal, they probably already hate me I'm too shy, too weird. I shook my head, as my stomach clenched with my fears, my mind wouldn't let go of my stupid thoughts, I made my way to the bathroom, cold water would be nice on my face.

I glanced in the bathroom, it was almost half the size of the room, with white shiny tiles, a large mirror, a bath and shower, Italian styled sink and a toilet, they must be rich. I turned the tap on, cold water hit my hands and I winced as it splashed into my arms cuts, but splashed some on my face, unnessicarily I glanced in the mirror at myself, my eyes were sleep deprived and my face looked too pale, but it always did, it was always ugly. I shivered as I felt a gust of wind that was as cold as the water, I looked into the mirror behind me, my heart stuttering in fright, behind me was a vampire. She was beautiful, I envied her, already, now she would think I was rude and ugly compared to her. Her hair was a pretty mahogany colour that waved all the way to the middle of her back, her large red eyes had long lashes that made them stand out even more, her lips red and her face just the right size, her body was long and skinny with curves and she obviously dressed to prove that point. She smiled at me from behind me, slowly turned around, shrinking in a little as my eyes met her gaze, I looked down making sure my hair covered my face.

''Hello sweetheart, I'm Heidi, Master Aro has informed me that I should help you with picking out clothes and such, which is fine by me, fashion is second nature to me'' Heidi's voice was like a wind chimes, she seemed genuine, but I didn't trust her, not at all. Never trust anyone, then they can never hurt you.

''hi Heidi…where's Alec''? I asked, I didn't know anyone, except him really. I was hoping he'd be there so it was slightly less uncomfortable to be around these vampires. She clicked her tongue, grinning at me, '''we can't all have free time dear, he has guard duties and such, now time for dress up' 'She laughed, I nodded shyly, little did I know, ''dress up'' would be the death of me.

I ended up changing into at least 10 dresses before she finally chose me to wear the black one, which I preferred over all of them, ''yes, Alec said, you seem to have a like for dark and Goth things'' She chirped, I rolled my eyes, ''damn you Alec'' I muttered, she giggled, I smiled a little.

I had been smiling a lot more since I had been here, which I rarely did. Considering my hair looked like a nest before Heidi got through with it, I had to give her props, it was now neatly layered, straightened and proofed a little to give me the edgy look I was trying to get for months but the hairdresser wouldn't do it properly. She let me put on my eyeliner as much as I wanted, which if I cried would make me look like a racoon. When she was done saying how nice Volterra was going to be for me, she told me we had to go see Aro and the Guard, to her that seemed just fine but to me it felt horrible. I would have to walk along hallways where people might be watching me, what if I trip when we go to the ball room and everyone sees it, what if someone says something about me.

I cringed, but walked with her silently, my heart beat horribly when we opened the two double doors to the room, which was obviously not helping me with a roomful of bloodthirsty vampires. When we walked in, they did stare, I was about to run out when I heard Alec's voice my eyes went wide and I looked up to see him in front of me, his face looked almost worried, well his eyes did, the rest of him lay still. His eyes were bright red, brighter than before, so he recently fed on someone in this exact room. Luckily they had cleaned up quickly, there wasn't even blood anywhere, except of course Alecs lip. He saw me stare at the tiny dried droplet then wiped it away too quickly for me to see, ''are you alright'' he murmured, I cringed away as he moved his arm, I didn't like people near me too much, it was strange, when we were alone, I almost forgot about my problem but now in public I was too scared to even look at him in the eye, I nodded.

I felt a breeze and he was gone, leaving me in the middle with everyone staring at me, I felt humiliated, but soon Aro took the responsibility of attention. He smiled at me gesturing for me to come forward, ''hello dear, I hope you slept well, today Eleazer will be here in a few hours, he has a gift of knowing what your powers will be if you have any, it will be quite tragic if you don't. Wouldn't you agree Alec''? Aro asked, inclining his head to Alec who seemed lost in thought, but he had heard him. ''Yes Master '' Alec whispered in a monotone voice, almost annoyed. ''Dear, what is your name''? Aro asked in a pleasant voice, I gulped; this was the part I hated, in school everyone teased me because of it I hoped they didn't. ''Layla'' I muttered, looking away, I heard a laugh and my eyes went wide, oh no they didn't like it. ''that is a beautiful name, why would you be ashamed''? It was Demetri's voice, I looked up shocked probably looking like a fish, I ducked my head down, he had been grinning and his eyes honest, i thanked him.

While we were waiting for Eleazer, I was able to visit the ''games room'' which Demetri and Felix apparently owned. There was just about every x box game known to mankind in there, a large flatscreen that was set up on the wall and comfy chairs. We play Call Of Duty and I actually beat Felix and Demetri 5 times each, they were probably letting me win though. Alec had disappeared, Demetri and Felix had to go inform Aro of how well I liked it, they told me to stay here but I badly needed to go to the toilet. I walked out, trying to find my way when I heard a soft chuckle, I turned around, there was a vampire there, he wasn't one of the Volturi either.

His face was scary, with big wild red eyes and black hair, he was muscly too, I gulped. He was suddenly infront of me and I was pressed up against the wall, with my neck pointing to his mouth, he kissed my cheek almost hungrily, then his jaw went to my neck, ''don't scream pretty little human'' he whispered, he had a Romanian accent, tears came from my eyes. I suddenly felt his weight off of me and I looked forward, Alec stood there his face angry and his eyes flaring just as he tore the vampires head off in one simple go, he spat venom on the body then looked up at me.

His eyes were black with anger and fury, ''why didn't you call for me,Layla'' He snarled, why was he angry with me? I widened my eyes as his face was infront of mine, ''always call for me when your in trouble, oh, and don't ever let Demetri leave without you, he shouldn't have in the first place'' Alec growled, just as Demetri rounded the corner Alec let out a snarl and they were suddenly fighting, oh god.

….

Let me know if you like dit or not, thanks for reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

The way they fought was too impossibly quick, there limbs and arms flying out to each other's faces and stomachs it was all a big black and white whirl. I could make out who they were by their hair, neither was losing neither was winning, I heard one snarl out in anger which was Alec, ''why did you leave her alone? You're meant to be protecting her''! His shouts echoed through the castle, his hisses teased with venom, Demetri growled ''we left her alone for 5 minutes Alec! Since when did you become interested in the wellbeing of humans anyway'' Demetri's own voice was unkind now, his snarls were rippling out of his chest, I suddenly heard something CRACK it was my arm a pain like no other I had ever felt shot up it I yelped out in pain realizing it was one of their arms that had gotten my own, ''Layla! LAYLA LAYLA!'' I heard a soft echoing voice call, it sounded worried in the least, ''use your gift Alec now!"

That's all I could remember, I slipped into a nightmare right afterwoods.

(nightmare)

''oh dear me, you didn't think you could actually get away from me did you Laylay, because if you did you are quite dumber than you seem to be'' It was HIM someone I begged myself not to say his name, he stood there we were in the Volterra Castle, though it looked like it had been in a war with cracks and dents everywhere. I could hear footsteps, CLICK, a door swung open and there revealed Alec his eyes were different than before, they were more emotional now as he looked over at me with his red eyes in the dream I felt a strange tingle of what felt like shock run through me. I walked over to him as he stretched out his arms smirking as he did, I ran then into them like he was a guardian angel, suddenly the HE was gone. Alec's cool arms wrapped around me like they were protecting me from everything. ''I missed you Layla, I thought he took you away from me again'' Alec whimpered into my hair, I shuddered as he suddenly turned bad, he arched his neck up and bit into my skin with a sickening popping sound, I screamed prying him off but it would not work, his teeth had sunk and I felt blood running down my neck. I started to lose focus but I could see his eyes in front of my face with a giant smirk pulled up, he wiped some blood clean off of his mouth ''night night Layla''.

(end)

I flung up from my bed, my heart pounding like there was no tomorrow, the first thing I saw was Alec and Demetri at the end of my bed standing there with surprised expressions and crossed arms over their chests. Alec was at my side, his eyes looked dark and hungry just like in the dream…I flinched away why had I dreamt about that, ''I honestly think you need to feed Alec' 'Demetri said quietly, Alec hissed but fled the room, along with Demetri without any explanations as to why I had a nightmare, they seemed quite angry. I winced at my arm, it had a large cast over it. I remembered HIM, the one that I hated with every last ounce of dislike I could get, he had been in my dream too, I felt my tears falling down, I sucked in a gasp and locked the bathroom door behind me like I'd done too many times before.

I remembered everything. I remembered HIM and I remembered the other reason why I was depressed and angry and sad, so sad. My little sister was 6 and I was 10,we were in the car with our parents laughing and giggling at some toy, our parents were on a busy highway and they said not to be loud but we didn't listen, we were only kids. She took the toy away from me and I had screamed so loud that both my parents turned around their eyes filled with anger, I remember looking past their heads to the screen where a gigantic truck was coming towards us, my heartbeat nearly gave out, I shouted as they looked to where I was looking. I turned to face my little sister who I presumed I'd never see again, who still was unaware of the danger that was about to hit us, she smiled up at me with her small teeth and big eyes, that's the last memory of my sister as the truck hit us her head hit the window with a sickening crush and I blanked out. I awoke in the hospital, suffered enough injuries to almost kill me, the doctors informed me of my parents and that they were just in the other room, I remember asking ''where's sissy''? And seeing the grave answer in their eyes.

I wasn't me after that, but it never really sunk in that she was gone until I was 12, my parents started fighting too much, for too long. One little argument turned into the police being rung, I had hid up in my sisters room surrounded by her toys like they were soldiers, I curled up into a ball and cried. When I was 13, nothing was better, at high school people treated me like a freak pulling my bag, hurting me physically and emotionally, hit after hit. Nothing was better at home either, my parents, started to do drugs, they would leave days at a time and not tell me anything, I'd wake up and they were gone. When they came back they had pale skin and bloodshot eyes with cunning smiles, telling me I was worthless and it was my fault Lucy died. This was when I started to cut.

If you, yourself were to harm yourself, can you imagine the pain? Can you imagine actually purposely cutting your way out of everything you know? Can you imagine waking up feeling your wrists or skin bruised bloody and swollen, and face the fact that you did it to yourself? That those marks were there forever and the monster inside of you made them? No you couldn't, not if you haven't done it before.

I knew it was wrong to do, and it is wrong to do. There is always a better way Bleh blah blah, but you lose a little faith in humanity when everyone and everything you knew changed. The first time I did it, it was strange. I used a nail cutter, the cleaning bit, the bit that has a little nick hook at the end, it dug its way into my skin

''your worthless'' CUT!

''your stupid'' CUT

''Your fault'' CUT!

''Your wrong''CUT!

''Emo freak'' CUT!

Cut after cut after cut. It released all my emotions, like I was my own canvas and I was just carving their words through or painting them. Tears still flood, worse than before, I was drowning in my own tears and sadness, no one knew, no one really cared. I concealed with make-up, bracelets and long sleeved clothes, my parents of course laughed at me and my ways of dressing and looking but I didn't care. All I could think about every day was getting home and cutting,cutting,cutting. All day.

Until Alec ''rescued'' me. But I sat in the bathroom thinking all this over, with the nail cutter in my hand shaking, a soft knock came on the door. ''Layla it's me Alec'' Alecs voice was soothing I suppose, I couldn't answer my eyes began to water, my breath shortening. He suddenly slammed the door open, his eyes trailing down to meet mine, with the blood in my hand and the blade in the other.

…..

Let me know what you think :) thanks for reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

We both stared at each other, his red liquid eyes seemed to turn dark all of a sudden, and hunger and rage filled in them defeating his calm look before. I glanced down at the blood on my hand, I remembered HIM telling me about the scent of my blood, or blood in general, it was intoxicating to a vampire especially if they hadn't fed. When they smelt it, it was like the sweetest most soothing thing they could ever wish for, the burning in their throat was like flames and fire rapturing there, staying until they drank the blood. All their thoughts focused on the blood, not whose it was or why they shouldn't drink it, it was just intoxicating. Alec stared at me now ith his face looking in pain and frustrated, the same way HE had. I let out a shallow breath breaking the small silence, something in his expression softened, his eyes turning back to a dull red, he kneeled down I could smell his neck from where I was on the ground, his eyes in level with mine.

He licked his lips, closing his eyes fighting self-control then opened them, ''don't do this again, we can't afford your blood being spilt in a castle full of vampires and I took you here to get away from all of this, not to see you do it again'' Alec murmured, as he took the nail cutter from my hand and placed it in his pocket, I looked up at him he was grabbing the bandages from the drawer when I noticed a few almost burn looking injuries on his arm where it had lifted up his cloak ( I know, the transformation is meant to heal all scars but this is just for this story) I frowned. He turned back to me, ''some scars don't always heal Layla'' he whispered as he wrapped the bandage around my wrist, I glanced down as the blood soaked into the white I hadn't cut deep enough to hit the artery but it was pretty damned deep. I found my voice, though it sounded like a whimper, he probably thought I was too selfish for my own good, ''i-ill clean it up'' I said quietly, I went to reach for the cloth and bleach but Alecs cool hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to the volturi hallways, dragging me to a room marked with a gold A letter. Alec's room.

It was beautiful, with 2 mahogany bookshelves, three comfy looking red chairs books occupied everywhere and a few papers and things scattered with a beautiful chandelier. Of course, no bathroom. He closed the door I spun around to face him, his face was hard and deep in thought, ''sit'' he muttered and I did as I was told. I looked at him, his arms were folded across his chest his eyes looking straight into mine.

''I'll tell you how I got my burns, if you tell me why you do this to yourself and tell me who is ''Xavier'' '' I felt like someone had just pierced my heart with a knife, Xavier… ''okay'' I whispered quietly.

'' When I was alive, a human, it was a lot less like today's society. Jane and I, were considered strange to our village, even then. Our stupid pig-headed father and good for nothing mother didn't help our case, we lived in a poor village, one that strived on killing innocence, I watched them kill a newborn baby by stoning it to death when I was 12 (In this Alec is just like he appears in the films and looks to be about 15). When we turned 13 children threw fake voodoo dolls to us, chanting a stupid little song about ''witches'', when we were 14 the village decided to kill our mother because of witchcraft they tied her up with rope and threw her into a river, if she drowned she was innocent if she floated she was guilty'' he had a smirk on his lips now, worrying me as he gave a light chuckle pausing to continue' 'my father, told the town that we were witches too and should be burned at the stake for our witchcraft that he'd witnessed, of course the children agreed, we ran away luckily the boy who was courting Jane found out and told us. We ran into the woods, I remembered Jane shouting, then we were captured. We were both set up on a stake, a bunch of stupid priests saying and muttering things, I remember Jane crying, I was terrified, and I just wanted to escape it all. Jane on the other hand, was relishing the thoughts of killing everyone in the village including our father. We were physically being burnt alive and I remember the pain, it was just too horrible to even describe, but Aro saved us, now I owe my life to him'' Alec said, there was a dark humour in his voice. ''you mean death…'' I muttered, STUPID, I shouldn't have even spoken. He smirked though, lifting his lips to a grin, ''talk more'' he murmered, before his gift enraptured me forgetting about my promise. Darkness evaded my sight and mind.

PLEASE review :) if you like or hate.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke,still in Alec's room on his lounge, it was dim and dark in there, as soon as I tried to lift my arm a horrible aching pain shot through it from my wrist, I winced. I realized no one was in here, they probably thought I was stupid for staying in here for so long. I glanced down at the bandage, it was now all just dry blood that smelt like copper, I wondered how I was going to cope when I become a vampire, would I even be myself? Vampires were better then humans, its true. They are stronger, we are weaker, they can kill ruthlessly, we kill with guilt, they don't have emotions, we do, we have to deal with them. I unpeeled the bandage, it looked like something from my favourite horror movies, the lacerations were deep enough that it looked slit still and dried blood covered everywhere. I couldn't wash it off, I was in Alec's room and he had no bathroom, but I couldn't risk someone seeing me they'd think I was a freak and possibly try to kill me, but it would be fun being killed by a vampire…

I finally got the courage to walk down the halls, my room wasn't far away but each step, my heart ached a little more, so did the cut. I craved water to be splashed on it or something cold. I forgot where I was the pain too unbearable, when I ran into someone literally. I froze, what if it was a vampire? What if it wanted to kill me, but no, this person was a human, thank god. I looked up at the person, he was a bit older then me he had black layered short hair, green eyes that sparkled and tanned skin, he gave me a small smile, I shrunk back. He probably thought I was a freak too, I was too ugly to talk to him, I was too weird to be here. His eyes became deep with worry going wider as he glanced down at my hand, I'd peeled the bandage off and now it was there to see. I covered it with my other hands, tears started to dwell in my eyes as he glanced down, I was about to run when his strong hands picked me up into a tight hug, I could still breathe but it was like he was afraid I was going to fall away. I started to mumble something but he said ''shhh'' whispering it as he held on tighter, his head on my shoulder, I felt weak and a couple of tears fell down, no one had ever hugged me like this at all since HIM, no one had ever even hugged me… I started feeling, almost happy for once when a familiar male voice echoed from behind the boy ''Austin! Get back to work before I drink you dry and step away from her now'' Alec's voice was sharp and icy, venom spat out of his mouth as I looked at him, his eyes were trailing down where Austin's arm was around my stomach and waist.

Austin seemed afraid, so afraid he basically jumped a metre away from me just at Alec's voice, he looked down as if Alec was king or something, ''yes Mr Alec'' Austin's voice was trembling, his voice was so sweet though, he sounded Italian and American, at the same time it reminded me of honey somehow. Austin gave me a small sad look as he ran away to wherever it was he was ''working'' I turned to look at Alec, his face was composed but his eyes were flaming with anger, I raised an eyebrow, hoping for an explanation as to why he hand put me back in my room…and why I hadn't made my end of the deal yet, but I would sound selfish and vein if I asked that, wouldn't i? ''Get dressed, wash your arm, conceal it, then come with me'' He said as he leant against the brick wall, looking at the ceiling, I stood there motionless, he turned again to me ''I said go!'' he shouted.

As I washed my cuts, they stung terribly, like someone was digging needles into the already sore bits, I put my large bracelets over them, got dressed into a black dress and black shoes, puffing my black hair a little, putting mascara on and sighed. I cringed at myself, I flinched at anything really, but the thing is, I was scared of myself. If I could do this just remembering my past and pain, imagine what I would do if someone were to hurt me again if this ''heaven'' stopped, if I had to go back to my parents. Like always I was over thinking it, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't help myself. I walked out, glancing at Alec's figure as he began to walk away, I ran to catch up, if he was going at vampire speed I wouldn't even see him just a blur. He glanced down at me with a smirk on his lips, playing with his thoughts, I glanced up and his eyes were bright red, he must have already fed today, suddenly Demetri and Felix walked pass us, Felix had a giant grin on his face suppressing laughter, Demetri was eyeing me and Alec. They were gone in a second and I looked up with a question in my eyes as Alec sighed, ''they are laughing because my scent is all over you'' Alec said morbidly, he still had that smirk on his face though, was he bi polar? ''oh…where are we going''? I asked, my voice sounded weak and hoarse even to me, Alec gave me a side glance, ''first, im going to take you to the cook, because you sound thirsty and not the vampire kind, you're probably hungry too, I don't understand how you eat the disgusting food.'' Alec murmered, his face scrunched in protest, I opened my mouth to say I wasn't hungry but then MY phone texting ringtone went on

''If only sorrow could build a staircase

Or tears would show the way

I would climb my way to heaven

And bring him back home again'' – Bmth-Sucide season

I frowned, it sounded like it was coming from Alec's pocket, he had my phone suddenly in his hands, growling, ''how do you shut it up'' He asked, snarling, giving me the phone, I checked the message and gulped. None from my family of course, there was one from HIM, Xavier.

'' You shouldn't cut so deep. One would think you are actually trying to die, we wouldn't want that'' ~ Xavier. ''

I quickly shut my phone off, looking up at Alec, who stared right down at me, his red eyes calculating something. I put my phone in my pocket, he raised an eyebrow ''bite me'' I said, sometimes, yeah sometimes I could be normal and speak. He chuckled opening what looked like a kitchen door, ''looking forward to it'' He said, his tone was full of laughter, it was almost contagious, I started giggling trying to fight the smile that was coming to my lips, I didn't like people seeing me smile, I was afraid they'd think I was uglier. ''you should smile more too'' he murmured, or at least I thought that's what he said, but I doubted it, no one would ever say that,hah! I glanced around, my eyes met a pair of familiar green ones, it was Austin, I smiled shyly he did the same. ''Austin, Austin is basically someone you use when you are out of things or you need to eat, he cooks and cleans up after you'' Alec said quietly, standing close, he made it sound as if I was a little baby, I may as well be, I was so fragile. I nodded ''hi Austin'' I whispered, no answer, of course what was I thinking I shouldn't even speak to him, he thought I was weird. ''Layla, Austin is only here to do what is needed, not for conversations.'' Alec said, now he was across the room next to Austin staring him down, ''isn't that right'' Alec asked with a smirk, Austin nodded feebly. Austin set down a plate of pancakes and a glass of water, I gulped, ''t-thanks'' I said as I sat down on the kitchen chair.

They were both watching me, waiting for me to do something. So I drank down the water, my throat was a little sore and it helped soothe it, but I glanced at the pancakes, they smelt so delicious, but if I ate one around them they'd think I was fat, but they'd think I was rude if I didn't eat one but If I ate one anyway, id still feel fat if they weren't there, and they'd realise I'd eaten one. (A\N People with social anxiety, think like this, most of them anyway. It's the way that they think everyone is judging them or thinking wrong of them, even though they know it's irrational). ''Layla, eat one'' Alec said with a little worry laced in his voice, I gulped, ''I'm not hungry'' I muttered, Alecs face was suddenly in front of me, he was kneeling down ''if you don't eat it, we will wait here until you do, that could be hours upon hours and minutes upon minutes'' Alec said tauntingly, I sighed, picking one up closing my eyes, and eating it. I probably looked stupid chewing it, most people would have eaten it by now, I finished though. ''Ánother'' Alec said forcefully, was he making fun of me? His face was serious enough, I ate another one. I was proud of myself, I suppose. After 4 I was actually full, ''good mia Layla'' Alec murmured as we left to go see Aro.

Hey, thanks everyone for reviews so much! :), let me know if this was good or bad. If you have suggestions for my writing let me know :).


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was annoyed at my ''human'' walking, who could blame him though really, I was too slow for my own good or I would end up being too fast and he'd think I was stupid and clumsy. He smirked at me when I sighed heavily, ''I'll meet you there I think'' he murmured cockily, his smirk growing wider as he was gone in a blur. The hallway was strange now, the walls started to squeeze me it seemed, forcing their way onto the sides of my head making me paranoid as ever, it was a long walk for me at least to the door. What if a vampire saw me, what if they didn't like me, what if they thought I was a freak? I bit my bottom lip and pulled out my phone, plugging my headphones in and listening to a song on shuffle:

She doesn't look

She doesn't see

Opens up to nobody

Figures out, yeah she figures out

Every line she can't decide

Every thought short of suicide

The Fray- Little House

I shuddered and changed the song, I couldn't think about hurting myself already, not yet. That would betray what Alec told me, I couldn't spill blood in a castle full of vampires, it wouldn't be good and they'd hate me for it if I lived.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

But sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Because I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

I was almost about to pass a corner when I heard HIM. It was him, it was his familiar chuckle, and it sent ice through my heart I froze on the spot, my heart beating so quickly I should've passed out. He was right there, right beside me I could feel it on the hairs on my neck, I could feel his coldness, I could feel his hatred I could feel his anger, I dropped my phone and my headphones, but I didn't care, it seemed like it took forever to hit the ground though, tick tick tick tick SMASH. I almost didn't notice it, all my thoughts were focused on HIM, I took in a deep shaky breathe and turned on my heel to face the god awful demon spawn he was. I stepped back instantly; he had an evil smirk on his chalkie white complexion, his red eyes stood out too much, like he'd just fed, his jet black hair was still tousled in that way that used to make me feel weak, now it made me frightened and angry. His naturally wide eyes examined me, drinking in every feature every scar, like he was drowning into me, I blinked.

His face was suddenly an inch apart from mine, his tall figure looming over me looking right down into my blue eyes his smirk never lifted either did the cold emotion in his eyes. He went to touch my lips, I flinched away, my lips trembled, tears falling down from my eyes like droplets fall of of leaves when you knock them. He was kneeling slightly, I gulped as his face moved ever so slightly nearer, my eyes wide adrenaline pumping, I couldn't stand to look at him so I closed my eyes, praying, praying he wouldn't touch me, I opened my eyes. ''Leave me alone Xavier'' I whispered, it broke the silence with a long deep slash; he gave an animalistic snarl and chuckle as he looked at my eyes still so cold. ''I'm sorry Laylay why don't you speak up a bit, I can't hear you'' he said menacingly, his eyes glowing with dark twisted humour, he was about to move closer when his eyes suddenly snapped past me to something. He growled, his chest rumbling ''I think, you heard her, don't make me tell you again'' I breathed a sigh of relief, it was Alec, though his voice sounded off, like he was choking on anger. ''Shut it Witch Twin'' Xavier snarled, I heard venom being spit on the ground, I couldn't move, I was afraid if I did he would snap my neck in half like he told me a couple dozen letters ago.

I could feel Alec's mist coming over towards us, it was around my ankles which I suddenly couldn't feel he was about to attack Xavier. ''STOP ALEC''! I yelled out franticly, spinning around, already pinned by Xavier's strong arms, they held me in place as I beared witness to Xavier's gift yet again. Alec dropped to his knees in pain, though I knew what it was like, the pain, it crept into your mind. You would see, the worst thing imaginable, but it was personal, each ones ''pain'' from Xavier was different. He figured out all the kinks in your brain and used those thoughts to create bad things and project them into your eyes, you would literally see and hear what he wanted you to hear. It was horrible, you couldn't move, only witness whatever he made up in his mind to put in yours, it usually had something to do with the people you loved the most so I assume Alec was seeing his sister be killed or worse.

Alec was wincing, his eyes wide in terror, it was too surreal. Seeing the Alec Volturi scared and not being able to do anything but be there. He was looking directly in my direction but his eyes weren't there, his soul wasn't either, his face was morphed with terror a she let out a strangled cry, I shoved forward a little not that it did anything ''STOP IT NOW XAVIER!'' I screamed, suddenly Alec was on his feet again, looking at me like I wasn't really there. He reached out his arm like I would fade away; his eyes were just laced with worry and worry, but suddenly snapped it away, shaking his head glaring at Xavier like he was the worst person to ever become a vampire, which he was. Alec's fists were clenched up in anger, he was seething in a crouch, ready to spring, ''now now Alec, we wouldn't want my Laylay to get hurt now would we''? I flinched as he called me that, and when his damned head was resting on my shoulder from behind me. Something in Alec's mood changed at that statement, his eyes went bloodthirsty black, his anger was more than before he was violently shaking as he snarled viciously, looking dead straight into Xavier's eyes and advanced towards us.

I felt the pain like no other, Xavier had spun me around and kicked me in the stomach so hard that I flew into the brick wall, the force making it dent and my back and body giving an awful CRACK as it did, the pain was too much. All I could hear was my name being shouted in an echo over and over again, I winced as my body gave out from under me.

If I could just slip away

From this world

Will it come back to me

In the end

When everything is not what it seems

And It wasn't meant to end

…..

Hoped you liked it :) I know its short sorry, please review and tell me what you think :).


End file.
